New Starts
by blakes8th
Summary: Sasha is acting like a bear with a sore head, Gerry has an idea. Terrible summary, story is better!
1. Chapter 1

New Starts

Disclaimer: New Tricks is the sole property of the BBC. I'm free if they want me!

Set after the end of series ten.

Rating T...+... ish

This has been sat on my computer for a while, I thought I had better get it out there before the new series starts and blows this out of the water.

/

"Evening Sir."

Robert Strickland turned at the familiar voice which had called out to him, he smiled at the man approaching from the other side of the car park.

"Evening Gerry." He looked around, "On your own tonight?"

"Yeah, Billy-no-mates tonight. Steve's going to try and sort things out with his son and Dan's taking Holly to this jazz thing."

"What about Sasha, how's she doing?" Robert knew how hard it was to recover from the kind of divorce Sasha was going through. He saw a worried look pass across the features of the older man.

"Do you have time for a pint?" Gerry asked. Robert nodded and smiled.

"I think I can find a gap in my imaginary social life." Gerry laughed.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I must be losing my touch."

The two men wandered around the corner to the little pub which had been a regular haunt for them for years. Gerry sighed as they approached.

"I ain't been in here since the Guv'nor left." He muttered, He saw the dark look which crossed his bosses face. Gerry knew that the DAC had carried a torch for his former boss for years, as had he, but they had both had to watch her walk away to a new, exciting life with the war crimes unit, and Max the frog. He knew she was happy, and she had kept in regular touch with him, and Brian and Esther. They spoke over the phone at least once a week and had promised a reunion dinner if she found herself in London.

"How's Sandra getting on?" Robert asked, trying to keep his tone light, but Gerry could tell there was something up.

"Fine, she's really enjoying the new challenge. Hasn't she told you that herself?" The DAC shook his head.

"No, I've not heard from her. I've sent her a couple of texts, and I called her once, but she never got back to me. Too busy I expect."

Gerry frowned. It was unlike Sandra to ignore a phone call.

"Nah, she wouldn't just blank you. I'll ask her next time we talk." He saw a look of guilt cross the other man's face.

"No, don't worry about it. I don't want her to feel she has to talk to me if she doesn't want to."

"No, you were her friend. It's not like her to just not get in touch. There is probably a very good reason." Gerry watched the younger man for a minute. "How are you doing?" He asked. Robert looked at him as Gerry pushed the door of the pub open and held it for him.

"How do you mean?"

"Can we drop the boss/employee stuff for the moment?"

"Of course. I thought we already had.

"Just checking." He grinned. "Look , I know you always had a 'thing' for Sandra. It can't be easy, now that she's with the frog." Robert laughed softly.

"That 'frog' is a friend of mine, remember. Anyway, Sandra and I had our 'thing'. It was brief and passionate, and I wouldn't change a thing. But in the end it was a difficult position for us both, we ended it and stayed friends. I'm glad she's happy." Gerry looked at him in surprise.

"You and Sandra?" Robert nodded. "When?"

"Just after the case with Spingles circus. It started when I went to apologise for my behaviour. It only lasted a couple of weeks." He shrugged. "As I said, I'm glad she's happy." Gerry patted the man on the shoulder softly.

"I know what you mean." He bought two pints and they made their way to a table. "So your in the game again." He winked, indicating the two women standing at the bar. Robert laughed.

"I'm not very good at 'the game'. The moment I try to talk to a woman in a non-professional setting, I turn into a tongue tied teenager. I think it's a table for one from now on."

"You're only fifty one! Don't chuck in the towel yet mate." Gerry argued.

"So what's the problem with Sasha?" Robert asked, changing the subject. Gerry shrugged.

"It's just general stuff. She was knocked for six by Ned the knob cheating on her, she seems to have lost a bit of that spunk she came to UCOS with. It's not something I can pinpoint, I just think she needs to find her confidence again." Gerry tried to explain. Robert nodded.

"Been there, got the shirt. You start to wonder what you could have done differently. It's hard to stop believing that it wasn't your fault." He sighed. "If I can help in any way, just let me know."

"You could transfer Hancock to the outer Hebrides." Gerry suggested. Robert grinned.

"Already on it."

/

"Gerry! Not another fag break!" Sasha observed crossly as Gerry re-entered the office. The cockney rolled his eyes.

"No. I was just fetching the witness records you asked me to get." He countered. Sasha stopped in her tracks.

"Oh. Alright." She returned her attention to the white board. She huffed and went back to her office, slamming the door.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Gerry asked, his ego still stinging from the unjust telling off. The other two occupants of the office came out of hiding from behind their computer monitors.

"I dunno, but we've all had the treatment." Steve replied.

"What! Even the boy scout over there?" Gerry grinned playfully, nodding at Danny. Steve laughed.

"Yep."

"Something's eating at her. Dan observed. "Someone should talk to her."Gerry stopped laughing as both men looked at him.

"Why me?" He squeaked.

"You are the most senior UCOS employee, therefore you command the most respect." Steve explained with a grin. Danny smiled.

"Bollocks! You're just chicken." Gerry countered as he approached Sandra's office, 'no, Sasha's' he reminded himself, though he knew that he would always think of it as Sandra's space. He knocked.

"What!" Came the sharp reply. Gerry took a breath and crossed himself theatrically. He opened the door and entered, shutting it behind him.

"There goes a brave man." Danny quipped.

"Or a stupid one." Steve countered.

"Or both!" They both said together.

/

"You got a minute Guv?" Gerry asked, standing in front of the desk. Sasha nodded. "We..That is...Me and the boys were wondering if everything's alright?"

"Fine, everything is fine. Why would you think otherwise?" She snapped, looking back at the paperwork on her desk. Gerry smiled to himself, he'd been divorced three times and he'd worked for Sandra for ten, he never backed down.

"Well...Mummy bears porridge must have gone cold, cause she's huffing and puffing like a true grizzly. That and the fact that the light fittings in the office are still rattling from the door slamming, it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out that something has got your goat." Sasha looked at him like he had grown two heads for a second before closing her eyes and resting her forehead on her arms on her desk.

"Have I really been that bad?" He heard her muffled reply. Gerry laughed softly.

"Nothing that a pint or two after work won't fix." He re-assured her. "So what is it? The divorce?" She shook her head.

"No. Well not directly." She sighed, realising that she owed him an explanation for her foul mood. "I have a wedding to go to this weekend. It's Ned's niece. We've always been really close, Lauren's parents, Ned's sister and her husband split up when Lauren was twelve, she stayed with us a lot during that time. Lauren's the same age as Alex..."

"Your son."

"Yes. Maddie and Lauren are more like sisters than cousins. Maddie is a bridesmaid, and I was really looking forward to going..But I'm not sure if I can..."

"Why?"

"Ned's going. Lauren phoned and warned me that he's taking Jasmine."

"Jasmine?"

"The brunette with the big tits who obviously has much more to offer than me." She clarified bitterly.

"Ahh." Gerry nodded. Sasha shrugged.

"Ned is her uncle, by blood. I'm just an ex-in-law. He's got more right to be there than me, but like I said, we're so close. Lauren begged me to come. She has totally re-arranged the seating so that I won't have to be anywhere near Ned, but it's the first time I'll have seen his family since the divorce..."

"You said Maddie is bridesmaid. Is your Son going?"

"Yes, but I don't want them to have to take sides...It would be easier for everyone if I just call her and tell her I can't come..."

"Don't you dare!" The force in Gerry's voice made her jump. "Here's what you're going to do. You are going to get yourself made up so that you are even more stunning than usual, then you are going to go and hold your head high. You've done nothing wrong."

"I don't think I can." She admitted in a small voice.

"Yes you can. Why don't you find someone to go with you? Give Ned something to think about. Someone who looks fab in a tux."

"Like you?"

"Nah, they'll think you've brought your Dad!" Gerry grinned, making her smile. "No, I've got someone in mind."

"Who?"

"He's tall, dark, handsome, looks great in a formal suit, has a flashy car and knows exactly what you're going through because he's been there himself." Gerry finished, smiling. She shook her head in confusion. "Strickers!" Gerry exclaimed, smugly. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You had me there for a second..."

"No, I'm serious. He's perfect, and as a bonus, it'll really wind Ned up."

"He'd never agree to it."

"Oh yes he will. You leave it to me." He winked at her and left the office, leaving her feeling a little bit shell shocked.

"What the hell have I let myself in for?" She asked herself.

/

In the outer office, Steve and Dan looked up as Gerry emerged and shut Sasha's door. They both stared at him, silently waiting. He looked up.

"What?"

"Well?" Dan asked, exasperated. "Is she okay?"

"Not yet, but she will be. I've got to see a man about a dog. Won't be long." He told them cryptically. They watched as he left. Dan turned to Steve.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked. The Scot thought for a second before replying.

"Well he wasn't walking or talking funny, so she obviously didn't hurt him too much." He pointed out. Dan nodded.

"I wonder where the dog fits in?" Steve just stared at him.

"Sometimes you're a bit weird you know."

"Yeah, I know." Dan replied with a smile.

/

Gerry knocked lightly on the polished wooden door of Strickland's office. He heard the reply of 'come in' and pushed the door open.

"Wow, this is nice!" He observed. He hadn't been in the bosses office since the man had been moved from his small cramped office upstairs to one of the large offices in the main hall. The younger man smiled.

"Does this mean I've made it?" He questioned with a twinkle in his eye. Gerry laughed.

"Who did you have to kill?" He joked.

The two men had been on much better terms recently. When Sandra had left, she had spoken to them both, asking them to look out for the others and each other. Robert leaned back in his seat, indicating for Gerry to make himself comfortable.

"What can I do for you." He asked. Gerry looked slightly nervous.

"You remember how we talked in the pub the other evening, about how Sasha is struggling?" He asked. Robert nodded. "Well, she's got a problem which you might be able to help her with."

"Oh."

"You see..." Gerry explained about the wedding and outlined his idea to the slightly bewildered man opposite. "So, she just needs an arm to lean on, someone to help her over this first hurdle." Robert nodded.

"It's a good idea, but why me? I'm sure there are better looking, younger men who would be happy to help." He queried. Gerry shook his head.

"No. You know what she's going through. Anyway, don't sell yourself short. I've seen women eyeing you up when you go to those formal functions. No, it has to be you, it has to be someone that Ned can't intimidate." Gerry argued his case like a lawyer at a summing up. Rob nodded.

"I can't believe he'd be so inconsiderate. To take his mistress to a family function, especially when he knows Sasha will be there."

"Maybe he's doing it on purpose. Something of a statement, 'I'm not ashamed!' That sort of thing."

"Possibly. Kaye got very twisted after the divorce." He thought for a moment. "Tell Sasha I'm at her disposal. Tell her to let me know when and where to pick her up." He gave Gerry a determined look. Gerry grinned.

"Thanks. She really needs this."

"Tell her to let me know what I should wear." Rob added as Gerry stood. Gerry nodded and left the office, heading back to the UCOS domain. Sasha was stood with Steve and Dan when he got back. He flashed her his cheeky grin.

"All sorted. Just let him know when, where and what to wear. He'll pick you up." Gerry confirmed. Sasha stared at him in surprise.

"Really! He agreed?"

"I told you he would, so stop worrying." He winked. Sasha flashed him a warm smile.

"Thanks it means a lot."

Dan and Steve just looked at each other in confusion, Gerry laughed.

"I'll explain later over a pint."

/

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning when Sash found herself standing in front of her full length mirror, grimacing at her reflection. When she had chosen the sleek, form fitting teal blue dress, she had been certain it was perfect, now she wasn't so sure. The backless top showed her well defined shoulder blades off perfectly, the front had a plunging neckline which showcased her breasts, a simple gold necklace with a pearl drop hung just above her cleavage, the strapless push up bra doing it's job perfectly. The single strap ran around the back of her neck, slightly hidden by her hair which she had decided to wear down. The dress hugged her tightly at the waist, then fell in waves down to her knees, swishing slightly as she moved. The high heeled cream shoes, clutch bag and hat complimented the outfit perfectly, and she added a cream silk wrap to the mix, just in case it got chilly. She wasn't happy though, something felt wrong, she just couldn't pin point it.

She jumped slightly as the doorbell rang, glancing at the clock she couldn't believe the time had gone so quickly. She jogged to the front door as quickly as her heels would let her, opening it with an apology on her lips which died as she laid eyes on the man waiting for her.

She had had many dealings with her boss since starting at UCOS six months before, and there was no denying that he was a charming and attractive man, which coupled with his warm and friendly manner (which Gerry had assured her was a relatively new phenomenon) had appealed to her on a more than professional level.

But today, today was something else. He had had his hair cut shorter, which despite the flecks of grey running through it made him look years younger. He was wearing a dark blue/grey suit and crisp white shirt which was complimented by the teal tie which matched her dress perfectly. He smiled shyly.

"Is this alright?" He asked, slightly concerned at her silent reaction to him. She nodded slowly.

"You look amazing." She said before she could think, then blushed. He smiled gently.

"I picked these up on the way." He presented her with two cream rose buttonholes, she smiled up at him nervously.

"Thank you Sir, they are beautiful."

"Sasha, this really won't convince anyone if you keep on calling me Sir. Please, it's Rob. If that's too big a leap, then Robert." She laughed softly.

"I'll try."

"Sasha, I really must say, you look absolutely stunning." He told her, she grimaced at him.

"Really? I don't know, something's not right." She shook her head. He stepped into her lobby, closing the door softly. He spotted the large mirror on the wall and turned her gently to face it, he stood behind her, his hands resting on the bare skin of her shoulders, her eyes widened momentarily at the contact, but she relaxed when she saw the kind look on his features reflected in the mirror.

"You are beautiful Sasha. I know you don't feel it. You wonder why you couldn't be enough for him, is there something wrong you can't see." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, he had hit the nail square on the head. "You wonder if she has something you don't." She nodded softly. He smiled, a gentle smile.

"Sasha, I've stood in front of the same mirror, I've been where you are now. I spent many hours wondering what he had that I didn't."

"When did it get better?" She asked in a small voice.

"It didn't, I still think it sometimes. The only thing that gets better with time is that you slowly realise that the only thing you did wrong was to put your trust in somebody who didn't deserve it. Ned is the one who is at fault, you need to hold your head high and believe in yourself, because, trust me, he's the one who has lost out."

Sasha felt a lump in her throat, she closed her eyes, fighting back tears as he slowly turned her to face him. She opened them again as she felt his touch as he pinned the rose on the front of her dress, her breath caught slightly as his hand accidently brushed her breast. He blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..."

"It's okay. Really." She gave him a bright smile, her doubt's about the day ahead starting to evaporate.

"Umm. Shall we?" He held out his arm, she looped hers through it and nodded.

"Absolutely."

/

_Author's note: Next chapter...The wedding!_


	2. Chapter 2

New Starts – The Wedding

Disclaimer; See chapter 1, the BBC still haven't called.

Rating T...+...ish! There's some very naughty language here!

/

The venue for the big day was a beautiful hotel, just outside London. The ceremony would take place in the grounds, by the side of a huge lake, followed by the reception, in the large function room, and the grounds outside. Sasha explained all of this in the car as Robert drove them to their destination. She started to feel nervous again as they pulled up into the car park, as she recognised many of the people milling about, mostly Ned's family. She clutched the wedding present on her lap as if it was a life belt, and she was on the Titanic. The card sat on her lap too, she stared at it, she had only written it a few days ago, and it had felt so alien, writing 'from Sasha and Robert'. She had deliberated about putting his name in the card, but a small, devilish piece of her had insisted, just on the off chance that Ned should see it. She glanced at the man next to her nervously, he caught her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but I put your name in the card." She admitted, he laughed.

"Well, that should get a few tongues wagging."

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I don't." He pulled into a space, shutting off the engine of the Jaguar XF, he turned to her. "I haven't asked you how you want to play this. Am I just a friend who is here for moral support, or do you want people to think we are something more?" He asked. She bit her bottom lip, thinking.

"I don't know, can we play it by ear?"

"We can, but Ned is stood about twenty feet away, staring at us." He smiled, She grinned.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Ohhh, maybe." He closed the distance between them. "Just imagine this is a stake out, and we've been spotted." He whispered as he touched his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled against her lips. "He's just stomped off. He didn't look very happy." He whispered. She smiled.

"Good. And for the record, if the need arises, you can kiss me like that anytime." She whispered, making him blush. "Oh here comes Michelle. That's Ned's sister." Sasha undid her belt and climbed out of the car. Robert tried to level his breathing and followed. He was glad to see the approaching woman was smiling in their direction.

"I was just coming to see what has got my idiot of a brother into such a tizzy. I must say Sash, your taste has improved." Michelle wiggled her eyebrows, making Sasha laugh. The two women shared a warm hug before Sasha turned to introduce them.

"Michelle, this is Robert. Robert, this is my..." She paused, "...Ex-sister-in-law?" She questioned. The other woman shrugged.

"Ex or not, it makes no odds to me. So are the two of you...?" She enquired cryptically. Sasha grinned.

"Between the two of us, Robert is a friend. He's here to lend his support, but we may have just led Ned into thinking we're a lot closer."

"Ahhh. Don't worry, I won't let on." Michelle winked. "So is that why he's just stomped through reception muttering, 'I cannot believe her!?" Sasha smiled at Robert.

"Probably."

"Well, come on in. There are loads of people who can't wait to see you. Wait 'till you see Lauren, she looks so beautiful."

"Chelle, can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course."

"I haven't had time to fill Alex and Maddie in about Robert..."

"No worries, I'll go and find Alex now, he'll be with Charlie. Maddie will arrive with Lauren of course, so I'll go and phone them. Paul will have his phone on him. He's giving her away." Michelle said with a bright smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad, I know Lauren was torn."

"He's as proud as a peacock." She took hold of Sasha's hands. "Sash, don't worry. Mum and Dad know what Ned did, they're completely in your corner." She smiled and turned to Robert. "I hope we'll get the chance to chat a bit more later." She turned and left them, stopping to greet some more guests along the way. Sasha turned and laughed when she saw the bemused look on Roberts face.

"Okay. Charlie is the groom, he's also best friends with my son Alex, who is the best man. Paul is Lauren's step father, she really wanted him to give her away as he's been more of a dad to her than Max, who has been in touch saying that he wanted to be here and walk her down the aisle, which is a bloody cheek, since he buggered off eleven years ago and hadn't contacted his daughter in any way since." She explained. He nodded.

"I see. That makes a bit more sense now." He smiled. "Shall we?" Sasha smiled and linked her arm through his offered arm, and drawing in a deep breath, they headed towards the gathering families.

/

The ceremony had gone without a hitch, Sasha had put herself and Robert about half way down the brides side of the guests, a little way behind the family, although she had been warmly welcomed by everybody, she was still feeling a little self concious. She listened as the minister was drawing the proceedings to a close, her eyes flitting forward to the back of the sandy blonde head of her ex-husband, who had seated himself and his bimbo right up the front amongst the family. She stopped herself, it wasn't the other woman's fault that her husband was a lying, cheating, piece of shit. She had never spoken to 'Jasmine', their one and only meeting, well she would rather not remember the scene in that hotel room. Sasha jumped slightly at the touch of a hand on her arm.

"Are you alright, you seemed miles away." Robert whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Just wallowing." She whispered back. He put his arm round her shoulders, giving her a friendly squeeze.

"Just remember, you are beautiful and he's the idiot." He replied giving her a warm smile. She felt her heart warm at his words. She looked forward again, this time though, her heart swelled with pride at the sight of her children, the tall handsome blonde young man in a pale grey tail suit, and the stunning young woman in her pale blue bridesmaid gown, the white flowers standing out against her golden hair. Sasha couldn't help but feel a little old, her blonde babies had become young adults. She sighed, and stood with everybody else to applaud as the wedding party started back down the aisle and the bride's father announced that the reception would start shortly. Sasha and Robert filtered out with the other guests and made their way to the large hall, where the tables were laid out. Robert nodded towards the bar.

"Let me get you a drink, what would you like?"

"Oh, a white wine spritzer please." She answered, she smiled as he made his way across before she heard her name being called, she looked round and smiled as the focus of the day came jogging towards her, holding the front of her gown up by her knees. Sasha laughed, and pulled the young woman into a fond embrace.

"Lauren, you look incredible!"

"Auntie Sash! I'm so glad you came. Mum told me she had seen you. Alex and Maddie can't wait to catch up with you, though, I will warn you that when Maddie heard that you'd come with a guy, she got really exited, I think she thinks you're back in the game."

"Well, I wouldn't say that...I." Sasha blushed.

"Is that him at the bar?" She saw the figure that Lauren was indicating, she nodded.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Oh, Mum told me he was drop dead gorgeous. Is he really just a friend?"

"Well, more of a work colleague really, but he's been through a similar experience to me, so he's sort of become my ally." Sasha admitted. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Auntie Sash, you're free and single now. Bugger Uncle Ned, you need to let your hair down and enjoy yourself. You will stay until tonight, won't you." Sasha frowned.

"Tonight?"

"We are leaving the reception at about nine thirty, to catch the Eurostar to Paris. I'm going to throw the bouquet." Lauren explained. Sasha smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sasha smiled. At that moment, Robert returned with the drinks, Lauren smiled as they were introduced.

"Congratulations. I'd like to wish you and your new husband every happiness." He told her, she beamed at him.

"Thank you for coming." She replied. Sasha saw two figures waving at her from across the room. She looked at Robert apologetically.

"It looks like my two offspring are trying to get my attention. Would you mind if..."

"Of course not. I'm not going anywhere. Go and catch up." He re-assured her. He watched as she picked her way through the crowd towards the french doors opposite. He jumped slightly as Lauren whispered in his ear.

"And thank you for bringing Auntie Sasha, and for being her friend." He looked down at the young woman.

"Honestly, it's a pleasure. I've been where she is now, and it's difficult to face people for a while. You can't help but believe they are all talking behind your back."

"Well, to be honest they are, but they are all talking about what an idiot Uncle Ned is and how she's better off without him." She smiled at him. "I hope you can help her move on." He blushed.

"I don't know what you mean?" He stuttered slightly, she grinned.

"Uncle Ned is a high ranking policeman, you must really like Auntie Sash to risk a face off with him..."

"Well actually, we're the same rank."

"You're a DAC as well?" She raised her eyebrow. "Well, that proves my point. Why would you risk alienating someone you have to work with unless you 'like' her." She smiled. "I'd better mingle, I'll let you think it over." She gave him a light peck on the cheek, which he hardly registered before moving away, leaving him in a state of shock. His mind was turning cartwheels at the realisation that the young bride was right, he had risked a lot being here, he had to sit in meetings with other officers and politicians with Ned Hancock, and he had to deal with the man in the day to day running of the departments within their remit. He also had to work with Sasha, and he hadn't even given a second thought to how this could impact his working relationship with the both of them and the other officers on the fringe of their social circles. When Gerry had approached him, he hadn't hesitated in jumping in to play the white knight, and now he was wondering why. Certainly he had been attracted to the feisty blonde, but he had dismissed that as her being so similar to Sandra, who, as Gerry had pointed out, he had always been drawn to. But looking back, he realised, that although the two women were alike in some ways, in many they were completely different. Sandra had been strong and gutsy, and in the end far to independent to need somebody like him. Sasha, for all her bravado had a vulnerability which had made him want to reach out to her, to protect her.

'Dear God!' He thought, 'I am attracted to her.' The realisation slapped him in the face like a rain soaked cobweb on an autumn morning. He knew he was in trouble, because he was fairly sure that she wouldn't feel anything for him, how could she, he was ten years older than her, his hair greying and the lines around his eyes multiplying daily, or so it seemed. He also had a constant fight on his hands with his waistline, he had to work twice as hard to keep trim nowadays. She could have the pick of men, why on earth would she look twice at him. He sighed, resigned to the fact that, as had been happening for the last decade, once again he would be tormented by the daily presence of a beautiful, strong woman who was way out of his league.

He looked up towards any deity who may be paying attention and, not for the first time in his life, he silently asked 'why me?'

/

Sasha found herself enveloped in a bear hug as soon as she had got close enough to her 'little boy' who towered over her. She smiled, it didn't matter how old he got, he would never be to big to give his mum a cuddle. She drew away and received a second hug from her daughter, Sasha had to fight the tears which were threatening to spill.

"You two look amazing, I am so proud of you both." She told them. She hadn't seen either of them for several weeks due to the heavy workload they both had at university. She straightened Alex's tie, making him roll his eyes.

"You look fabulous yourself." Maddie told her. "I was so happy when Aunt Chelle told me you were here."

"With a man!" Alex waggled his eyebrows. This time it was Sasha's turn to roll her eyes.

"He's just a friend."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Maddie teased theatrically. Alex laughed. Sasha sighed.

"Seriously. I was married to your Dad when I was eighteen. It's going to take a little while to get the idea of being single into my head." Alex and Maddie looked at each other. Alex cast his eyes around the room, unable to spot the figure which he was glad he couldn't see.

"Have you spoken to Dad?" He asked. Sasha shook her head.

"No. This isn't the time or place. This is Lauren and Charlie's day. I'm here for them." Alex nodded. Maddie looked sad.

"He's pretty furious. Going on to anyone who'll listen how you've shown him up. I pointed out to him that he's brought Jasmine, and that you have every right to bring someone, but he's being a complete pig."

"Maddie, whatever else has happened, he's your dad. I don't want you two to be caught in the middle..."

"We get that mum, but it's hard when he's being a fucking tosser."

"Alex!"

"Mum. I'm twenty two, you can't tell me to mind my language any more."

"I can try." She shrugged. He grinned.

"So, are you going to tell us who your date is?" He asked. Maddie grinned.

"Yeah, who's the guy who has got dad so wound up?" Sasha sighed.

"His name is Robert, Robert Strickland. He's my DAC." Alex laughed.

"Bloody hell! It's no wonder Dad's in such a snit."

"So they are the same rank?" Maddie asked. Sasha shrugged.

"In theory, but Robert is the senior officer."

"So in a pissing competition, he'd beat Dad?" Maddie asked. Sasha nodded.

"Pretty much."

"So, are you going to introduce us? Lauren has gone, and he kinda looks lost." Alex pointed out. Sasha shrugged.

"Come on, I know you'll keep on until I do." She led them back across the crowd, until they drew level with Robert. He smiled warmly. As Sasha made the introductions, she stiffened as Ned came in through one of the french windows, Jasmine following behind. He eyes hardened as he spotted her. Maddie saw what was happening and surprised Robert by giving him a warm hug, which he instinctively returned.

"So that Dad thinks we've met before." She whispered. Alex caught on and played along.

"Hi, I'm very pleased to meet you." He smiled, while at the same time he clapped the older man on the shoulder as if they had known each other for ages. Robert smiled and shook his head slightly.

"Your children are very friendly." He observed dryly, making Sasha laugh. At that moment they were interrupted by an announcement that if everybody could take their places, there was the speech and cake formalities to take care of before 'everybody can get rat-arsed and start the drunken dancing bit of the reception' as the groom put it, making the collected audience laugh. Alex paled slightly. Robert put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Have you been practising in front of a mirror?" He asked. The young man nodded. "Just forget all the people sitting here, just imagine it's the mirror. Focus on a few faces around the room, and think of them as your reflection."

"Thanks." Alex smiled.

"You'll be great." Sasha assured him. Maddie took his arm.

"Come on big bro. I'll look after you." She led him toward the head table. As she watched their retreating backs, she looked at the man at her side.

"Is that what you do?" She asked. He nodded. "Does it work?" he shrugged.

"Occasionally."

/

It was getting late, Sasha had thankfully managed to avoid any contact with her ex-husband, and she had managed to thoroughly enjoy the reception, with the help of Robert, who had been a rock steady presence throughout. She had noticed a slight change in him, it was almost impossible to pinpoint, but she could tell that something was different. As the reception wore on, she could tell that the wine was going to her head, despite the lemonade which she was cutting it with. She felt warm, and he must have noticed.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. She smiled.

"Just a little warm and light headed. I think I need some fresh air."

"Let's step outside for a moment." He put his arm around her back and steered her towards the night air. They stepped out onto the terrace and walked down into the ornamental gardens. Several wedding guests were milling about, similarly trying to get a little respite from the noise and heat of the reception. They walked side by side, neither knowing what to talk about. Sasha shivered slightly, the chill of the summer evening too much for her silk wrap. She started as she felt the weight of his jacket on her shoulders. She smiled and looked up at him, gathering the warm fabric around her.

"You'll get cold." She pointed out. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." They stopped next to a stone pillar. He felt the need to break the silence. "Would you like another drink?" She shook her head.

"No thank you. I think the wine has gone to my head. Anyway, I feel so guilty, I've been enjoying myself, but you've been on non-alcoholic drinks all day."

"I have to drive back to London." He pointed out, she nodded.

"I know. But I still feel bad about it." She smiled. "We should have brought some overnight bags, we could have got a couple of rooms." She didn't miss his blush.

"That wouldn't have been a good idea." He replied.

"Why?"

"Too tempting." He admitted. Her eyes widened slightly, making him look at the ground. The moment was interrupted by a harsh voice.

"Here are the two love birds. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sasha closed her eyes. She turned.

"Ned. How are you?"

"How am I? What kind of stupid question is that after you've done your best to humiliate me in front of my family. My family, not yours. You shouldn't have come." He slurred. Robert stood in front of the shaking woman who was obviously stung by his words.

"Ned, you're drunk. Now isn't the time for this.."

"Fuck off! You have no right to tell me what I can or can't do." He rounded on Sasha. "So, how long have you been fucking him? Is that why you got that cushy job? Fuck your way to the top..." He stopped as a resounding slap caught him across the face.

"I never cheated on you!" She almost spat. "In twenty three years of marriage I never looked at another man. My life is my own now, you have no control over me anymore. I can sleep with whoever I like." She stepped back next to Robert, "I choose him." She looked up into the face of the man who had been there for her when she needed a friend, but she suddenly saw more, she saw the man who had warmed her when she was cold, in more ways than one.

Ned took a step towards her menacingly. Robert put himself in front of her, one hand raised, holding the inebriated at arms length.

"Ned, this is your niece's wedding day. This is one memory of the day she doesn't need." He said calmly. Ned sneered at him.

"I'll soon knock you on your arse, old man. I'll teach you to fuck my wife.."

"EDWARD!" A severe voice cut the air. Ned turned to face the grey haired woman who was standing a few feet away. He paled.

"Ummm. Mother, I..."

"There is a young woman in there, who you insisted on bringing, who is feeling very abandoned. I suggest you find her. Lauren and Charles are about to leave. Once they have, I suggest you get a taxi to take you home." Her tone indicated that it wasn't a suggestion. Ned nodded slowly and retreated back into the noise filled room. Sasha put her hand to her mouth, the tension of the moment giving way to shock. She had never heard Ned's venom directed her way, and it had shaken her to the core. Robert pulled her into an embrace, offering her his strength. She turned towards the older woman.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't you be sorry my dear. I'm the one who should apologise for the terrible behaviour of my son. And for the record, you were barely a woman the first time Edward brought you into our family, and you have been everything a mother could wish for her son. It is him who has let us down, and I want you to know that I will always regard you as a daughter, and you will always be welcome. And that welcome extends to any person you bring into your life." She smiled towards Robert, who tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Now, come inside and we'll wish the happy couple on their way." She went back through the doorway and Robert led the still trembling woman inside. The crowd had gathered and Lauren called all the single women into a group. Sasha blushed as Maddie grabbed her hand and dragged her into the group. There was a collective countdown and the bouquet was launched. Sasha stood amazed as she found herself catching the floral arrangement, a hearty round of applause made her blush even more, especially as she watched several well wishers congratulate a bewildered Robert.

The couple left and the party hit full swing again, Sasha witnessed a very pissed off Jasmine loading a drunken Ned into a cab and for the first time, Sasha felt a little sorry for the young woman. She knew from experience that Ned was a nasty and argumentative drunk, and she moved over to the young woman and laid a hand on her arm as she shut the door on him and drew breath.

"Jasmine?" She said hesitantly. The woman nodded. She looked slightly afraid. "Don't take anything he says tonight to heart. He can be quite aggressive when he's had too much to drink. Just get him onto the couch and cover him with a blanket. He'll be himself in the morning." She said. Jasmine's eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you." She stuttered. Sasha turned away but paused when her nemesis called softly; "I'm sorry." She turned to the brunette and gave her a warm smile, casting a glance towards Robert, suddenly she felt her heart swell, she knew what she wanted, she shrugged.

"I'm not. Good luck." She turned away and turned back to her waiting man, holding the bouquet in front of her. She smiled at the image in front of her, Robert was stood by his car, Alex and Maddie either side of him. She liked the picture. The quiet flirting of the months before suddenly made sense, she really did like him, he was her future, that's why she had agreed so easily to Gerry's scheme. She smiled as she walked up to them.

"Are you two staying here tonight?" She asked. Maddie nodded.

"We've both got rooms. I'll come and see you before I head back to Uni tomorrow." She said, giving her mother a warm hug. Alex stepped forward and joined the embrace wrapping his arms round both his mother and sister.

"I've got a paper to hand in first thing Monday, so I'll need to get straight off in the morning. It's a five hour train journey back to Glasgow." He gave his mum another hug. "I'll come and visit in a couple of weeks when I've got these assessments out of the way." Sasha wiped away the few tears which fell down her cheeks.

"I really miss you guys." She confessed. Maddie hugged her mum tight. She whispered in her ear.

"Don't be lonely mum. I think he likes you, more than a friendly like." She pulled back and stepped back. Robert held the car door open for Sasha as she climbed in, shutting it softly. He turned to the two people watching him.

"It was good meeting you." He smiled. They both smiled.

"Look after her." Alex said earnestly. Robert nodded and got in the drivers side, and he pulled away, watching as Sasha waved until her children were out of sight.

"You must be very proud of them." He said. She nodded, smiling brightly.

"I am."

/

She must have fallen asleep in the car, because she came awake with a start as he pulled onto the gravel driveway of her home. She squinted at the clock, it was nearly half past eleven. She yawned and grinned apologetically at the man in the driving seat who was watching her with humour in his eyes.

"Sorry." She smiled. He laughed.

"It's alright. I hope you enjoyed today, despite the little upset towards the end."

"I did. Thank you." She looked at the flowers in her lap.

"So. The next to get married." He smiled, she shrugged.

"It's a nice thought." He got out of the car and opened her door, holding out his hand for her. He walked her to her door, taking the key and unlocking it. She smiled shyly.

"I know this is a bit cliché, but would you like a cup of coffee before you go. You must be exhausted." She offered. He thought for a moment, the events of the day running through his mind. He was tempted, that was for sure, but he didn't want to risk ruining their infant friendship. She saw him hesitate and took his hands. She didn't know if it was the wine that had made her brave, or if her run in with Ned had made her realise that she had wasted her life on the wrong man, but she decided to take the plunge.

"Can I tell you something." She asked. He nodded. "When we started out this morning, everything seemed so simple, but through the day, being with you has felt more and more right. I have felt comfortable being with you and I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone tonight." There, she had said it. She watched his Adam's apple move, waiting for him to respond. He looked into her eyes, seeing for the first time something more than the simple friendship which he had thought they had had. He was torn, part of him wanted this so much, but part of him was terrified, this could change everything. She must have sensed his hesitation because she tipped her face up and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded to her, wrapping her in his embrace. The kiss was slow and sensual, full of repressed passion. As they finally broke apart, breathing heavily. Robert knew what he had to do, for both their sakes.

/

Author's note. Ok, who wants Robert and Sasha to take part in a naughty Epilogue? Or shall I just get him to drive home? Reviews will decide!

Right. New series starts in four minutes.


End file.
